


Through my eyes | Attraverso i miei occhi

by BlueSelavy



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005)
Genre: Basically I rewrote the 2005 P&P movie from Darcy's POV (sorta), Don't like the idea don't read it, F/M, Italiano | Italian, Movie Reference, Plus some additional original scenes by me, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSelavy/pseuds/BlueSelavy
Summary: Il suo sguardo venne improvvisamente ridestato da una figura che passeggiava addentrandosi tra gli alberi, verso la campagna.Una fanciulla, certamente.Dai capelli scuri, raccolti.Teneva qualcosa tra le mani… forse un libro.Continuava ad abbassare gli occhi su di esso, alzando di tanto in tanto lo sguardo per assicurarsi forse di incamminarsi della giusta direzione.Non riusciva a scorgere il suo viso, era troppo lontana.Era avvolta dal sole.Poi scomparve.La carrozza passò oltre…e con essa il pensiero di quella strana apparizione.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley (minor)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia risale almeno a 12 anni fa, precedentemente pubblicata su altri siti di fanfiction e che mi dispiaceva lasciare lì dimenticata per quanto forse l'oblio sarebbe stato il suo giusto destino.  
> Come dichiaro nei tag, l'idea che ebbi allora, dopo aver visto il film del 2005, fu quella di narrare la storia in terza persona ma adottando il punto di vista di Darcy, visto che i pensieri di Elizabeth sono tutti sempre già noti, cercando di esplicitarne emozioni, sguardi, scelte, parole per come io li avessi percepiti e interpretati.
> 
> Rileggendola mi tornano in mente i miei anni passati e il mio modo ingenuo di scrivere, per cui nel caso fortuito in cui qualcuno si imbatta in questa storia, vi chiedo clemenza e comunque vi ringrazio sin d'ora se vorrete dedicargli un po' del vostro tempo.

Il viaggio in carrozza era stato più tranquillo di quanto non avesse sperato.  
Solo un po' di pioggia, e qualche nuvola grigia che aveva dispettosamente coperto il sole per qualche ora, ma da quando si erano allontanati dalla città, il sole era magicamente riapparso, come se di sua volontà avesse deciso di risplendere proprio in quel luogo.  
Assieme a lui, il suo più caro amico Charles Bingley osservava il paesaggio in movimento attraverso il finestrino.  
Gli occhi gli brillavano, evidentemente rapito da ciò che vedeva; sua sorella Caroline, al contrario, ne era decisamente molto meno presa.  
Di tanto in tanto si poteva scorgere qualche passante che cedeva il passo alla carrozza ma i più non osavano alzare lo sguardo, qualcun altro azzardava occhiate fugaci, evidentemente incuriosito dal passaggio di una carrozza tanto elegante.  
La mente di lui, Fitzwilliam Darcy, era presa da pensieri che neanche egli riusciva a decifrare... come spettri dispettosi che scomparivano quando eri certo di averli scorti.  
Poi si fece strada il pensiero di sua sorella Georgiana, sola a Pemberley nel palazzo che ricordava suo padre ovunque si posasse lo sguardo.  
Quelle statue, quegli oggetti antichi e di gusto raffinato, le tende, i mobili, i lampadari di vetro di Murano: tutto lì parlava dei suoi genitori.  


\- Darcy, amico mio, sei pensieroso... -

Le parole di Charles lo riportarono all'istante lontano da quelle stanze, all'interno di una carrozza diretta nelle campagne del Hertfordshire.  
Si voltò piano verso l'amico, accennando ad un fugace sorriso.

\- Niente di importante, Bingley. - lasciò cadere lui il discorso.

L'amico lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che non avrebbe detto molto altro.

\- Questi luoghi sono incantevoli... non sei d'accordo Caroline? - chiese il fratello entusiasta.

\- Certo... sono senz’altro meritevoli di nota ma credo che tu sappia quanto io preferisca di gran lunga la città... - disse lei con sufficienza. - D'altronde, la vita in campagna è ben priva di intrattenimenti. - 

\- Naturalmente... ma trovo che sia innegabilmente piacevole allontanarsi dalla città per qualche tempo. - concluse Charles.

Era ovviamente chiaro che i due divergevano insolubilmente su quel punto.  
Darcy li ascoltava in silenzio, scrutando all'esterno.  
In lontananza vide delle case in mattoni rossi, animali da cortile, talvolta dei braccianti intenti a legare il fieno.  
Il suo sguardo vagò oltre…  
Alberi… e ancora alberi… e sospirò appena.

… cosa ci faceva lì?

Forse non avrebbe dovuto accettare tanto in fretta l’invito del suo amico a passare l’inverno a Netherfield Hall.  
Avrebbe potuto invece rimanere a Pemberley con Georgiana, se non che era stata proprio lei a persuaderlo ad accettare.  
Voleva che non si sentisse in obbligo di stare assieme a lei, che non si preoccupasse troppo, perché ormai era cresciuta, così gli aveva detto.  
Il pensiero lo fece sorridere per un istante.

Il suo sguardo venne improvvisamente ridestato da una figura che passeggiava addentrandosi tra gli alberi, verso la campagna.  
Una fanciulla, di questo era certo.  
Capelli scuri, raccolti.  
Teneva qualcosa tra le mani, forse un libro.   
Continuava ad abbassare gli occhi su di esso, alzandoli di tanto in tanto per assicurarsi forse di incamminarsi della giusta direzione.  
Non riusciva a scorgere il suo viso, era troppo lontana.  
Era avvolta dal sole.  
Poi scomparve.  
La carrozza passò oltre, e con essa il pensiero di quella strana apparizione.

\- 

Erano arrivati solo da qualche giorno nell'Hertfordshire.  
Il luogo era esattamente come se l’era figurato: prati immensi, foreste dove poter cavalcare, ma oltre quello solo interminabili ore da riempire con la lettura e ben poco altro.  
Come Bingley gli disse, quella sera avrebbero presenziato ad un ballo pubblico nella cittadina di Meryton, gentilmente invitati da Mr. William Lucas.

Bingley era troppo cordiale e in fondo sinceramente entusiasta per declinare quell’invito che Caroline avrebbe volentieri evitato, e se ne poteva facilmente intuire il motivo.  
Darcy aveva abbastanza presente in cosa consistessero i balli pubblici.  
Persone di ogni estrazione che danzava tutta la notte.  
Gli svaghi in campagna erano ben pochi e per la gente del posto era una eccellente occasione per divertirsi, sfinirsi con musica, la danza e il vino.  
Avrebbe volentieri evitato di partecipare, ma non voleva mettere in imbarazzo il buon Bingley dinanzi a quelle persone, e così accettò di buon grado.

Al loro arrivo le danze erano già aperte eppure la musica si fermò al loro ingresso.  
La sala era gremita ma l’atmosfera gaia e spensierata sembrò gelarsi di colpo.  
Darcy non poté non notare come tutti all'improvviso si fossero fermati e istantaneamente fatti da parte per lasciarli incedere fino al fondo della piccola sala.  
Li fissavano con curiosità, riverenza, eccitazione, come se finalmente fossero giunti ospiti tanto attesi.  
Probabilmente era così, anche se quel genere di curiosità era sempre sfuggito alla sua intima comprensione, per quanto fosse abbastanza comune tra le persone…  
Seguiva Mr. Lucas, che faceva loro strada in quel corridoio di sguardi insistenti.  
Sguardi sconosciuti che sentiva addosso, e tutto ciò lo infastidiva a dire poco.  
Invidiava la disinvoltura che il suo amico mostrava in quei frangenti, il sorriso onesto e cordiale che sfoggiava e che lui non era mai stato in grado di fingere.  
Lo sguardo di Darcy vagò su tutti quei volti, quelle figure accalcate che al suo passaggio s’inchinavano.  
Stava per volgere lo sguardo dinanzi a sé, deciso a non indugiare oltre su di loro quando d'un tratto...  


Capelli scuri, raccolti…

Si voltò di scatto, quasi senza rendersene conto.  
Era una fanciulla, esile, con un vestito semplice, verde scuro, col capo chino verso di loro.  
Una figura familiare si affacciò alla sua mente all’improvviso, quella della ragazza che aveva visto mentre giungeva a Netherfield Hall, che si incamminava sola, a passo svelto e sicuro e che un istante dopo era scomparsa dalla sua vista.  
Indugiò in quei pensieri per un istante di troppo.  
La ragazza aveva alzato gli occhi verso di lui.  
Un contatto che durò un istante.  
Darcy si voltò repentinamente, anche se invano, dato che era di sicuro stato colto in fallo, per quanto in fretta avesse distolto la sua attenzione da lei…  
Si fermarono dinanzi al camino acceso, e solo allora la musica riprese, e tutti ricominciarono a danzare.  


Darcy non sapeva spiegarsi cosa fosse accaduto.  
Cosa gli fosse accaduto.  
Non era da lui far indugiare lo sguardo a quel modo, in maniera tanto sfacciata da essere poi notato.  
Strana, la sensazione che aveva provato. In un certo senso, era come se avesse visto un essere che credeva esistere solo nella sua mente, materializzarsi dinanzi a lui e, scioccamente, lo aveva fissato incredulo dubitando dei suoi sensi.  
Ma quello era un pensiero assurdo, perché la ragazza che aveva visto quel giorno era vera quanto lo era quella che aveva fissato così maleducatamente pochi attimi prima.  
Quello di cui ancora non riusciva a trovare una spiegazione era perché continuasse ancora a pensarci.  
Deglutì nervosamente e alzò lo sguardo in direzione della ragazza.  
Accanto a lei c'era una fanciulla bionda che le sorrideva.  
Solo qualche istante dopo, le due erano dinanzi a lui, assieme ai loro genitori e alla figlia del generoso Mr. Lucas, per essere ufficialmente presentati.  


Lei si chiamava Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth Bennet.  
La ragazza bionda era sua sorella Jane.  
Non ci mise molto a notare che il caro Bingley fosse stato catturato dalle grazie di quest’ultima…  
E come dargli torto? Era certamente una fanciulla molto bella, forse la più bella che fosse lì presente.  
Ma Elizabeth…  
Da vicino notò meglio ciò che aveva intravisto nel fugace sguardo che aveva scambiato con lei al suo ingresso.  
Elizabeth aveva… due grandi, straordinari occhi neri…  
Quando Mr. Lucas lo presentò ai Bennet, lui rimase perfettamente immobile, guardandoli semplicemente…  
Il perché non avesse ricambiato l’inchino, egli stesso non se lo spiegava.   
Ma in fondo, tacere, restare immobile… era sempre stato più semplice.  


Il gruppo alla si allontanò.  
Bingley chiese a Jane di danzare mentre sua sorella rimase lì, in piedi accanto a lui.  
Il suo sguardo non poteva fare a meno di scrutare la sala cercando in sé una sorta di distacco superiore, ignorando il proprio turbamento; questo finché una voce solare e allegra non lo invitò a danzare, quella della fanciulla accanto a lui.  
Lui declinò quell'invito tanto in fretta e tanto bruscamente da lasciarla ammutolita e spiazzata.  
Non si sorprese nel vederla allontanarsi.  
Finalmente, osò pensare. Non sapeva bene neanche lui perché fosse tanto sollevato dal vederla attraversare la sala e raggiungere Charlotte Lucas.  
Non era mai riuscito ad essere affabile con persone che a malapena conosceva ma c’era di più.  
Quella fanciulla non era certamente la donna più affascinante su cui avesse posato lo sguardo…  
Però…  
Quegli occhi…  
L’avevano inquietato…  
Non capiva perché.  
E lui non amava perdere il controllo che era abituato ad avere su se stesso.  


Quando Bingley aveva tessuto le lodi alla bellezza di Jane e gli aveva detto che anche Elizabeth era certamente graziosa, aveva spudoratamente mentito dicendo di trovarla passabile e comunque non attraente abbastanza da tentarlo…  
Aveva mentito a Bingley, forse… ma sapeva bene che mentire a sé stesso era ben altra impresa.  
E questo lo faceva adirare enormemente.  
Il suo tono brusco di certo non passò inosservato all'amico, ma in fondo lui era abituato agli umori di Darcy e non gli diede peso, attribuendolo forse al fatto che, conoscendolo, forse si stava annoiando.   


Quando iniziò la danza successiva, più sostenuta, lui rimase lì dov’era…  
Caroline non aveva abbandonato la sua posizione, certamente non avrebbe mai partecipato a quel genere di danza.  
Conoscendo la sorella del suo amico, poteva figurarsi il suo sguardo altero e sprezzante anche senza vederla in viso.  
Lui seguiva Bingley con lo sguardo…Bingley che stava ballando con Charlotte Lucas. Entrambi sembravano divertirsi molto, come del resto tutti gli altri.  
Scorse anche Elizabeth.  
Rideva in maniera radiosa.  
Non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo da lei.  
Si ritrovò a farsi strada tra la folla… dietro di lui, Caroline, che cercava di raggiungere suo fratello.   


Finito il ballo, raggiunse Bingley e le due ragazze, alle quali si era unita la loro madre.  
La sua mente razionale la soppesò in un battito di ciglia: una donna irritante, e anche piuttosto imbarazzante.  
Vide Jane arrossire appena quando lei fece cenno ad un misterioso pretendente passato che era arrivato a dedicarle un sonetto.  
Elizabeth intervenne per zittirla, dicendo qualcosa che lo colpì, su come quel sonetto avesse spento la passione che l’uomo provava per Jane.  
Si arrischiò inaspettatamente a parlare, e rispondere a quella che per lui era una bizzarra affermazione.  


La poesia nutre l’amore. Questo era ciò che aveva sempre pensato, che sua madre gli aveva spesso ripetuto.  


Ma la ragazza aveva le idee chiare: perché se l’amore non era forte abbastanza, un semplice sonetto avrebbe solo spento del tutto quel presunto ardore.  
Ammetteva che quella considerazione lo lasciò sorpreso, ma gli diede di che riflettere…  
Ma la sorpresa più grande la ebbe solo dopo.  


\- Cosa raccomandate dunque…per incoraggiare i sentimenti? – le chiese. 

\- La danza. – rispose lei con uno strano sorriso. – persino se il cavaliere è appena passabile. –

Quella frase lo paralizzò.  
Possibile che lei lo avesse sentito mentre parlava a Bingley?  
Si sentì fortemente mortificato, e rimase immobile nel vederla allontanarsi dalla sala.


	2. Chapter 2

Il suo incontro successivo con Elizabeth Bennet fu come un pugno allo stomaco.  
Sua sorella Jane era stata invitata a Netherfield Hall, apparentemente da Caroline ma sotto pressione di Bingley, che ne era gia rapito.  
Era arrivata il giorno prima, a cavallo sotto la pioggia battente.  
Prevedibilmente, le era venuta la febbre, e a quel punto era chiaro che sarebbe rimasta a casa loro finché non si fosse completamente ristabilita.

Quel mattino Bingley era uscito a cavalcare; Darcy e Caroline stavano facendo colazione, ognuno intento a leggere la propria corrispondenza.  
La sua era una lettera d'affari di scarso interesse.  
Altrettanto scarso era l'interesse che poteva avere per quella lettera che Caroline si ostinava a voler condividere con lui, riguardante le intenzioni di una tal dama di ridecorare il salotto in stile francese, e per Caroline era una scelta poco patriottica, considerando il periodo e la situazione politica di quegli anni.

Vide entrare il suo maggiordomo.  
Non gli diede troppo peso, e riabbassò in fretta lo sguardo.  
Questo, almeno finché non udì un nome.  
Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

Sussultò, alzò la testa preso da una strana ansia e aspettativa.

La fanciulla entrò nella sala.  
Lui non poté fare a meno di fissarla immobile.  
Era vestita in maniera molto semplice, ma abito e stivali erano sporchi di fango.  
Aveva i capelli sciolti che le ricadevano sulle spalle e sul viso, certamente scompigliati dal vento.   
Le guance erano leggermente arrossate, forse per il lungo camminare, o per il freddo.   
Ma quel che più lo sorprese era ancora una volta quello sguardo.  
Quegli occhi fieri che non si abbassavano, ma guardavano dritti dinanzi a sé senza manifestare alcun timore.  
Occhi che gli avevano fatto dimenticare per un momento che l'etichetta gli imponeva di alzarsi al suo ingresso.  
Rimediò ma con un'irruenza che sorprese persino Caroline.

Non ricevendo alcuna informazione dai due su Jane, Elizabeth si arrischiò a domandare come lei stesse.  
Tutto quello che Darcy riuscì a dire fu che lei fosse al piano superiore.

Perché aveva parlato a quella maniera?

Era stato brusco e forse scortese, e lo si poteva vedere dall'espressione leggermente confusa di lei.  
D'altronde, neanche Caroline si affrettò a rimediare, ma rimase silenziosa a fissare quella figura finché non abbandonò la stanza.  
Darcy sentì a malapena il commento della ragazza su quanto apparisse medievale, con il vestito infangato.  
Piuttosto era rimasto paralizzato da quella nuova incredibile apparizione.

E non se lo spiegava.

Quel che era certo era che alla vista di lei aveva trattenuto il respiro, al suo ingresso il suo cuore aveva avuto un tremito e la mente gli si era svuotata per un lungo istante alla vista di quel viso candido ma dalle guance rosee, e quei capelli d'ebano sciolti al pari di una creatura dei boschi.  
Fece di nuovo capolino quella inquietudine che aveva provato al ballo di Meryton, forse anche più forte di allora.

Perché quella ragazza gli faceva tanto effetto, non se lo spiegava razionalmente.

-

Passarono il pomeriggio in salotto.  
Caroline non la smetteva di passeggiargli intorno e cercare di intavolare discorsi con lui che scriveva la sua corrispondenza, prima quella d'affari, poi verso la cara Georgiana.  
Bingley era seduto sul divanetto.  
Elizabeth... non poteva vederla bene, e di certo non si sarebbe voltato; non avrebbe osato, ma era come se la vedesse, lì seduta sull'altro divano, con un libro in mano preso dalla loro biblioteca.  
Non poté non pensare che lei stesse leggendo anche quando lui la vide per la prima volta.  
Fu Bingley a sollevare un discorso che accese un po' tutti.  
Quello sull'educazione femminile, sui loro molteplici interessi che spaziavano dal decorare tavoli a ricamare cuscini.  
Fu allora che egli disse che il termine era fin troppo abusato, e che per come la pensava lui, c'erano ben poche fanciulle ben educate.  
Incontrò il favore di Caroline, che elencò tutte le qualità che doveva possedere una fanciulla per essere definita educata e lui aggiunse ad esse anche la lettura, rivolgendosi a Elizabeth e al libro che teneva tra le mani, pensando di farle cosa gradita. Perché poi desiderasse compiacerla, era al di là della sua comprensione.

La ragazza reagì in una maniera che non si aspettava, facendo capire che una fanciulla del genere, oltre ad essere piuttosto rara, doveva essere anche qualcosa di spaventoso a vedersi.  
Si sorprese a quelle parole e per un breve istante si chiese se forse non ci fosse del vero in quell'affermazione, ma Caroline prese un'iniziativa inaspettata.

La invitò a passeggiare per la stanza.

Lui tornò a concentrarsi sulle sue lettere, e alla domanda di unirsi a loro, declinò ponendo due obiezioni: non voleva essere di troppo se erano in confidenza tra loro; e se invece passeggiavano solo nella consapevolezza di dare sfoggio della loro figura, lui poteva meglio osservarle da lì.

Una battuta arguta, che fece ridere Bingley e caricò di falsa indignazione Caroline.  
Per quanto lo riguardava, sapeva bene che quelle frasi facessero parte del repertorio di un giovane, brillante conversatore, e che erano il genere di battute che facevano sorridere le fanciulle, ma lui non le sentiva proprie.   
Caroline accennò ad una vendetta per quel suo modo di parlare ma non poteva essere il ridere di lui, come Caroline si affrettò a dire.  
Darcy non era persona di cui ridere.  
Vide Elizabeth avvicinarsi allo scrittoio, e non poté non alzare lo sguardo verso di lei.  
Gli aveva chiesto se quel suo essere orgoglioso fosse per lui un vizio o una virtù; perché cercava un vizio in lui.  
Rispose in maniera seria sull'argomento esponendo quello che per lui era la spina dorsale della sua condotta.  
Non perdonava i vizi e le mancanze altrui, né; le offese a lui arrecate, e una volta persa la sua buona opinione su qualcuno, non c'era ritorno, era per sempre.  
Ma per quanto lui fosse stato estremamente serio, vide Elizabeth sorridergli.  
Cosa che possibilmente lo spiazzò ancora di più, pensando nella sua sgradevolezza di averla nuovamente offesa.

Era un peccato, lei disse, che non lo si potesse prendere in giro su quel punto… a lei piaceva ridere.

Gli occhi di Darcy rimasero fissi su quel viso sorridente e radioso.  
Ancora una volta catturati da qualcosa, per poi abbassarli solo alla infelice frecciatina di Caroline.  
La fanciulla non mostrò di prendersela particolarmente; semplicemente sfoggiò un piccolo sorriso, e tornò a sedersi.  
La sua concentrazione era andata del tutto perduta.   
Si rigirò la penna d'oca tra le dita, pensando ancora una volta alle sue parole, e a quel sorriso così bello che lei gli aveva concesso.

Arrivarono poi alla villa anche la madre e le altre tre sorelle.  
Jane stava finalmente meglio, e tutte la presero come una perfetta occasione per fare visita a Mr. Bingley.  
Lui rimase in piedi in silenzio senza proferire parola, eccetto quando l'amico lo interpellò espressamente  
Osservava la scena dinanzi a sé come era sempre solito fare.  
Quel nuovo incontro non fece che confermare ai suoi occhi quanto quella famiglia mancasse di decoro, nei suoi atteggiamenti in pubblico.  
Le sorelle minori di Elizabeth ridacchiavano tutto il tempo, e la madre non era da meno; l'altra fanciulla, Mary, era invece silenziosa e mogia.

Il buon Bingley cedette al loro entusiasmo e accettò di organizzare un ballo.

Aveva osservato con attenzione l'espressione di Elizabeth, che sembrava ammonire di continuo le sue sorelle per quella sfacciataggine.  
  
  


Quando alla fine lasciarono tutte la villa, ricordò; come Bingley aveva salutato Jane, con quale sorriso e la sua tenera insicurezza.  
Charles aiutò la fanciulla a salire in carrozza come se fosse la cosa più naturale.  
Arrivò anche Elizabeth, accompagnata da Caroline.

Questa salutò con un leggero inchino sia lui che Bingley, e non attese alcuno che l'aiutasse a salire, forse perché non si aspettava che uno dei due si preoccupasse di aiutarla, forse semplicemente perché per quel tanto che aveva percepito di lei aveva compreso che Elizabeth Bennet fosse da sempre abituata a non aspettarsi l'aiuto di nessuno.

La mano di lui fu più svelta del pensiero; o forse, semplicemente più svelta della sua comprensione.

Afferrò delicatamente la mano della ragazza, aiutandola a salire.  
Elizabeth si voltò verso di lui sorpresa, incredula.   
Lui le restituì lo sguardo e rientrò in casa a passo svelto.

Quella mano... aveva avuto la meglio sulla sua mente.  
Il suo corpo si era mosso rapido.  
Perentorio.  
Quando la vide salire, si rese conto di voler essere lui ad aiutarla.  
Di voler essere lui a sorreggerla con la sua mano.  
La sensazione di quella mano così piccola nella sua...  
Non era la prima volta che teneva la mano ad una fanciulla.

La mano di Elizabeth non era esile, né liscia o morbida come quella della maggior parte delle fanciulle dell'alta società ma per quanto piccola, era forte.  
Un brivido gli salì lungo la schiena quando la sfiorò.

Cos'era quella sensazione?  
Respirò a fondo e trattenne il fiato a lungo, lasciandosi annegare in quel pensiero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine secondo capitolo...  
> Grazie a chi ha letto finora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si avvicina il momento del ballo a Netherfield Hall, e così l'incontro tra Darcy ed Elizabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ammetto di essere in difficoltà a scrivere delle note ad una storia ormai nota.  
> Posso solo ringraziarvi ancora e sperare che questo ulteriore viaggio nella mente di Darcy possa piacervi.

La casa sembrò improvvisamente svuotata nel momento in cui i Bennet la lasciarono.  
Caroline riprese a ricamare un fazzoletto, mentre suo fratello stavolta iniziava già a compilare la corrispondenza per organizzare il ballo che le giovani Bennet gli avevano estorto.  
Darcy era in piedi alla finestra, in una mano il libro che Elizabeth aveva letto il pomeriggio del suo arrivo, quasi come se sperasse segretamente che avesse trattenuto una parte di lei, e che in quel modo avrebbe potuto tenerla anch’egli con sé. 

Il sole cominciava la sua naturale declinazione, dipingendo d’arancio e rosso il cielo e la natura circostante. Uno spettacolo meraviglioso, che in città non si poteva certamente godere.  
Ancora una volta il pensiero andò a Pemberley, ai riflessi che il sole creava sullo specchio d’acqua nel giardino del suo palazzo.  
A come Georgiana talvolta amasse restar fuori a osservarlo finché non facesse buio. 

Le sue mani, poi, vollero all’improvviso ricordargli del libro che serrava in esse.  
Ricordargli di Elizabeth.  
Ricordargli il sorriso puro e radioso di quella fanciulla, che l’aveva lasciato senza parole e incapace di pensare. 

Sentiva a malapena ciò che si dicevano Bingley e sua sorella, riguardo ai Bennet, a Jane e al ballo.  
Aveva l’animo scosso da sentimenti complessi, ma che volgevano tutti nella stessa direzione: Elizabeth Bennet.  
Qualcosa in quella pungente e fiera fanciulla aveva colpito la sua mente e i suoi sensi.  
Respirò, una parte di sé già consapevole che qualcosa nella sua vita, in qualche misura, era per sempre cambiato. 

Il ballo si avvicinava inesorabilmente scandito dal crescente entusiasmo di Bingley, proporzionale all’irritazione della sorella.  
Darcy ammetteva che provava verso di esso un misto di attesa impaziente e timore.  
I Bennet sarebbero stati certamente presenti e Bingley non attendeva che di vedere la sua Jane.  
Caroline era forse abbastanza entusiasta, anche se avvertiva una certa preoccupazione in lei, che il fratello si stesse attaccando troppo alla fanciulla. 

Lui invece temeva di trovarsi al cospetto di Elizabeth più di ogni altra cosa. 

Aveva avuto l’impressione che gli occhi di lei riuscissero a trapassargli l’anima… e che solo avessero voluto, avrebbero potuto leggerla come un libro aperto.  
Essere così esposto agli occhi di una persona era cosa che a sue spese aveva imparato a temere, soprattutto dato che essi avevano anche il potere di infliggere inaspettate ferite. 

Pensava a questo ed altro mentre cavalcava con l’amico Bingley, in quel giorno freddo e piovigginoso.  
Poteva sentire l’odore di terra ed erba bagnata e il rumore del ruscello che stavano costeggiando.  
Bingley voleva assolutamente raggiungere Longbourn, non era difficile indovinare con quale segreta speranza, ma quel che si parò davanti agli occhi di Darcy qualche istante dopo oltrepassava ogni sua immaginazione. 

Quattro delle sorelle Bennet passeggiavano sull’altra sponda del fiume.  
C’era anche Elizabeth ma stavolta non fu lei a catturare la sua attenzione, bensì l’uomo che le era accanto.  
Un’ombra del passato che si era ripresentata.  
Il tenente Wickham.  
Compagno d’infanzia, quasi un fratello, poi traditore, dell’affetto che suo padre aveva avuto per lui, dell’amicizia che c’era tra loro.  
Peggiore dei peccati, era quanto aveva fatto a Georgiana. 

E adesso era lì… accanto ad Elizabeth. 

Sentì come una mano stringergli il cuore, e il sangue andargli agli occhi.  
Era brusco, poco elegante ma non pensò a niente di tutto questo.  
La vista non gli resse oltre, e ringraziò che ci fosse quel fiume tra loro.  
Spronò il cavallo, e prese a galoppare in fretta verso Netherfield Hall. 

Una rabbia sconsiderata si era impossessata di lui, un sentimento di cui avrebbe forse dovuto vergognarsi ma la sua mente non era lucida.  
Quell’uomo aveva tradito la fiducia di suo padre, oltre la sua… e cosa più grave, aveva tradito quella di Georgiana, i suoi teneri sentimenti di fanciulla innamorata…  
Adesso lui riappariva, senza il minimo pudore per ciò che aveva fatto.  
Riappariva accanto ad Elizabeth.  
C’era qualcosa che ancora non riusciva a focalizzare dentro di sé ma vedere Wickham accanto a lei gli aveva acceso il fuoco nelle vene, e se non fosse stato il gentiluomo che si reputava d’essere, avrebbe compiuto una qualche sconsideratezza. 

\--- 

La sera del ballo era infine arrivata.  
La casa splendeva di luci e candelabri, le sale erano adornate di fiori e decorazioni e pian piano, decine di carrozze giunsero al palazzo, portando con sé ospiti più o meno illustri della zona, e esponenti della milizia.  
Bingley e sua sorella erano all’ingresso, quali padroni di casa spettava loro il compito di accogliere tutti mentre lui preferì restare al piano superiore, in cima alle scale… per il momento, semplice spettatore di quella serata. 

Questo finché non vide entrare Elizabeth.  
Il fiato gli si troncò in gola.  
Indossava un abito bianco, come la maggior parte delle fanciulle, del resto… i capelli erano acconciati in maniera elegante, e intessuti di perle bianche che spiccavano meravigliosamente sui suoi capelli bruni. 

Come mossi da volontà propria, i suoi passi percorsero in fretta i gradini per raggiungerla.  
Stava dirigendosi verso la sala più grande e si trovò dietro di lei; fu grande la tentazione di continuare a seguirla ma preferì fermarsi nel vedere che la fanciulla si era avvicinata a Charlotte Lucas e assieme erano andate altrove.  
Solo in quel momento riprese un po’ di lucidità. 

Stava andando verso di lei… ma perché?  
Cosa poteva mai dirle?  
Il pensiero lo immobilizzò. 

Andare da lei… ma qualcosa dentro di sé, forse il suo orgoglio o il timore, lo ammonivano.  
Qualche istante dopo gli si parò davanti la bizzarra scena del ballo tra lei e un uomo misterioso.  
Non poté fare a meno di esserne quantomeno perplesso.  
Non sapeva chi fosse quell’uomo, forse un pastore di campagna, certamente, a giudicare dal suo aspetto e abbigliamento… ma cosa aveva a che fare con Elizabeth?  
Aveva un che di grottesco e i suoi atteggiamenti non lasciavano spazio al fraintendimento.  
Stava corteggiando Elizabeth, e anche in maniera fin troppo sfacciata.  
La cosa non lo colpì più di tanto; era palese che Elizabeth non gli prestava attenzione… e si sarebbe sinceramente sorpreso del contrario. 

Il ballo finì e lui raggiunse la sua risoluzione.  
Voleva danzare con lei.  
Voleva avere l’opportunità di starle vicino e parlarle. 

La attese lontano dalla sala.  
Accanto a lei c’era miss Lucas, ridevano entrambe di cuore, su chissà quale argomento.  
Lui rimase immobile e quando le due si accorsero della sua presenza sulla loro strada, si fermarono di colpo.  
Il viso di Elizabeth era sorpreso ma serio.  
Lui la invitò a concederle la prossima danza, con tutta la risoluzione che poteva possedere.  
Lei accettò all’istante, ma con una strana espressione, tanto che lui rimase ancora immobile dopo aver ottenuto la sua risposta, per poi congedarsi e andare nella sala accanto.  
Per un istante aveva temuto che lei non accettasse, benché il modo in cui aveva acconsentito era alquanto strano. 

Non ebbe il tempo di pensarci troppo, poiché la prossima danza stava per iniziare, e tutti presero posizione, compresa Elizabeth. 

Era incantevole e incredibilmente aggraziata nei movimenti.  
Aveva sempre quello sguardo fiero che la contraddistingueva.  
Lei cercava di parlare ma lui era troppo preso da sentimenti irruenti per poter dire alcunché. 

Stava danzando con lei.  
Godeva del privilegio di starle accanto e poterle tenere la mano. 

Sentiva lei fare qualche osservazione sarcastica a suo danno… ma non rispose.  
Stava cercando di ascoltare ogni singola parola ma era soggiogato dall’incanto della sua voce, per quanto non poté non notare che c’era una sorta di sottile freddezza e astio nei suoi riguardi in quelle parole e nei toni… il motivo, purtroppo, poteva facilmente intuirlo.  
D’un tratto prese il coraggio a due mani e le chiese se era solita recarsi spesso a Meryton con le sue sorelle.  
Mentre parlava, la voce gli si era smorzata e si morse il labbro, come a pentirsi all’istante della domanda che forse agli occhi di lei poteva suonare indiscreta e strana da parte sua.  
Difatti, ella rispose dopo un po’ con un’iniziale leggera confusione e, volontariamente o meno, lei non poté che fare riferimento all’ultima volta che si erano visti, quando Darcy l’aveva vista assieme a Wickham. 

L’improvviso riferimento a quell’uomo lo accese nuovamente, ma fece leva su tutta la sua flemma per controllare i suoi sentimenti.  
Lei non poteva sapere chi fosse quell’uomo, di cosa fosse capace, e non era da lui sbugiardarlo pubblicamente…specialmente in una situazione così poco appropriata.  
Wickham sembrava perseguitarlo e a quanto aveva intuito, costui doveva aver detto qualcosa ad Elizabeth che l’avesse messo in cattiva luce ai suoi occhi.  
La rabbia fu tale al pensiero che interruppe la danza e la fissò dritta negli occhi, chiedendole cosa avesse scoperto sul suo conto.  
Lei con eguale tensione rispose che non sapeva molto, e quel poco era talmente contraddittorio da confonderla.  
La fissò ancora, trafitto dalla luce che quegli occhi emanavano, anche in quel frangente.  


\- Spero di fornirle maggiore chiarezza in futuro… - disse lui, riprendendo a danzare, girando intorno a lei. 

In quell’istante, era come se la sala si fosse svuotata… c’erano solo loro, e quella musica…  
Una lotta interiore tra due persone estremamente testarde, contrasto di sguardi infuocati e movenze leggere.  
Nessuno dei due osava parlare: era come se tutto ciò che ci fosse da dire si stesse esprimendo in quei gesti, in quei passi e quelle occhiate intense. 

Quando la musica si fermò, il mondo intorno a lui sembrò riprendere forma e consistenza.  
Ebbe il tempo di vederla inchinarsi a lui, e lasciare la sala con viso contratto e forse adirato.  
Lui invece era ripiombato nei suoi pensieri.  
Wickham.  
Ancora lui, che saltava fuori nel momento meno opportuno.  
Anche quando non era presente, riusciva a rovinare ogni cosa.  
Quel che era peggio è che Elizabeth sembrava averlo preso in simpatia… e forse ai suoi occhi, godeva persino di maggiore credibilità e considerazione.  
Non era difficile immaginare come avesse fatto ad accattivarsi il suo favore.  
Quale donna crederebbe mai che un uomo così aggraziato, dal sorriso seducente e dai modi gentili potesse nascondere una natura nefanda e ingannatrice?  
Lui invece non poteva contare su tali doti…  
Il suo carattere lo sfavoriva enormemente. 

Era preso da questi ed altri pensieri quando qualcuno lo salutò e iniziò a discutere con lui, salvo essere interrotto solo un attimo dopo da una voce petulante che gli chiedeva udienza.  
Era nient’altri che l’uomo che danzava con Elizabeth, che scoprì essere poi un suo cugino, Mr. Collins, e anche una conoscenza di sua zia Catherine.  
Uomo estremamente servile e fastidioso.  
Lo congedò in fretta.  
Percorse la sala a grandi passi. 

In cerca di lei. 

Riuscì solo a intravedere Mrs. Bennet che discorreva con altre due signore.  
Stava tenendo un contegno a dir poco scandaloso: discuteva a gran voce del fatto che ormai le cose tra Bingley e Jane stessero andando per il meglio, e quel vantaggioso matrimonio era praticamente cosa fatta.  
Lanciò una fugace occhiata scandalizzata.  
Poco ricordò del ballo concesso a Caroline senza troppo entusiasmo.  
Elizabeth sembrava essersi volatilizzata.  
Deciso a ritirarsi definitivamente nelle sue stanze, percorse le scale ma non poté non notare con sconcerto lo schiamazzo delle due giovani sorelle Bennet. 

E fu in quel mentre che la vide. 

Era rifugiata in una stanza buia, di fronte alle scale.  
Lui la fissò ma lei distolse lo sguardo, quasi come se mortificata dalla condotta delle sue sorelle, che erano proprio sotto i suoi occhi.  
Forse c’era anche dell’altro in quello sguardo, ma non fece in tempo a leggerlo.  
Proseguì per la sua strada senza voltarsi indietro. 

Era stata una lunga serata.  
Il suo cuore aveva bisogno di riposo.  
Sapeva che non avrebbe chiuso occhio.  
Non dopo quanto aveva visto e… sentito. 

Quella fanciulla gli stava pericolosamente entrando nel sangue. 

Pensò con sconcerto a quanto gli avesse fatto effetto sentire dalle sue labbra delle parole in difesa di Wickham, e che incolpavano lui di un qualcosa che ancora non conosceva.  
Quanto lo avevano ferito ma anche fatto adirare, quelle parole, quello sguardo accusatore.  
Non riusciva a crederci, lei aveva gia assunto un tale controllo sul suo animo.  
Non poteva assolutamente permettere una cosa del genere.  
Così, quando al mattino seguente Caroline avanzò l’idea di far ritorno a Londra, ormai stanca della vita di campagna, lui non trovò obiezioni, anzi ne fu lieto, almeno in parte.  
L’altra metà del suo cuore non poteva che esserne colpito.  
Bingley era certamente il più affranto del gruppo.  
Avrebbe voluto restare tutto l’inverno lì a Netherfield… e non separarsi dalla sua Jane.  
Ma anche qui ci fu un rapido intervento della sorella.  
Era pericoloso quell’attaccamento alla signorina Bennet.  
In nessun modo avrebbe voluto che lui se ne invaghisse a tal punto da sposarla.  
Era chiaro che avrebbe voluto Georgiana accanto a suo fratello e in fondo… anche Darcy non credeva fino in fondo alla forza del sentimento che legava i due.  
L’amico era certamente preso da Jane Bennet… ma lei?  
Aveva avuto modo di osservarla alla festa e per quanto avesse danzato con lui, e discorso con sorrisi e modi gentili, allo stesso modo si era comportata con altri cavalieri che le avevano chiesto di danzare quella sera.  
Non voleva dire che lei lo stesse raggirando… ma che non fosse parimenti presa da lui.  
E c’era la questione della famiglia Bennet…  
Pensò alla madre di lei, che parlava disinvoltamente a quelle dame di quel matrimonio fortunato e vantaggioso.  
Non voleva pensare che Jane fosse parte consapevole di quel progetto, ma non poteva correre il rischio che il suo amico rimanesse scottato da una cosa del genere.  
Gli venne alla mente il caso di Wickham e Georgiana, quando lui dichiarò di amarla, sperando unicamente di impossessarsi del suo denaro, per poi lasciarla non appena seppe che non avrebbe potuto averlo. 

Non voleva che anche Bingley passasse quel genere di dolore, sposando una donna che non l’amava come meritava.  
Bingley confidava nel giudizio del suo migliore amico, e si fidò delle sue parole, finalmente convinto a lasciare la campagna per recarsi a Londra.  
C’era il sole, quel giorno, proprio come il giorno in cui era giunto a Netherfield.  
Mille pensieri gli si affollarono nella mente.  
Stava lasciando Netherfield, a Londra avrebbe forse avuto la possibilità di dimenticare, ma qualcosa dentro di sé gli diceva che quella speranza sarebbe stata delusa.  
Pensò a tutte le volte in cui aveva visto Elizabeth. 

Mentre passeggiava sotto il sole con quel suo libro.  
Poi, il rivederla al ballo pubblico di Meryton.  
Quando apparve fieramente a Netherfield.  
Sulle rive del fiume con le sorelle.  
E infine, solo la sera prima a Netherfield, con quell’abito bianco.  
Chiuse gli occhi per tentare di scacciare quelle immagini, ombre fulgide di momenti d’emozione e intima gioia che probabilmente avrebbe fatto bene a seppellire in fondo al cuore. 


	4. Chapter 4

Passò qualche mese da quella serata.  
La vita di Londra era allegra e stimolante, e quando si voleva, si poteva perfettamente occupare la mente per tutto il giorno con ogni genere di svago e intrattenimento.  
Ma come è facile intuire, una volta messo piede nel buio del proprio appartamento, i pensieri e i ricordi erano lì ad attenderti, esattamente dove li avevi lasciati, facendoti passate notti insonni in loro balia.  
Il cielo plumbeo di Londra era così diverso da quello azzurro e terso dell’Hertfordshire… il grigiore delle strade così antitetico col ricordo delle campagne alberate baciate dal sole. 

E nessuna delle fanciulle che frequentavano i salotti londinesi aveva lo splendore di Elizabeth Bennet. 

Per quanto lui e Bingley spesso si ritrovassero a frequentare feste e ricevimenti in case di illustri amici, accomunati in fondo dall’unico intento di dimenticare, era palese ad entrambi che il passare del tempo non serviva a mitigare quel vuoto nell’animo che si era creato nel lasciare Netherfield Hall.  
L’unica persona a rallegrarsi della situazione era invero soltanto Caroline, che poteva dirsi circondata dal suo elemento naturale.  
Eppure, per quanto vedesse Bingley soffrire, era ancora fermamente convinto che avesse fatto la cosa giusta, che l’avesse preservato da una sofferenza di gran lunga maggiore.  
Gli giunse voce che Jane fosse in città ma non ne fece parola all’amico.  
Per il suo bene.  
Bingley era un ragazzo troppo ingenuo e innocente, a suo modo, e il fatto che fosse di qualche anno minore a lui lo faceva sentire in una sorta di responsabilità fraterna nei suoi riguardi.  
Per quanto riguardava invece Darcy, doveva uscire da solo dalla situazione in cui era. 

Elizabeth Bennet…  
Doveva strapparsela dal cuore… 

\---------

Al sopraggiungere dell’inverno, Darcy trascorse il Natale assieme a sua sorella, che era più che mai felice di vederlo, per quanto anche lei avesse avvertito che gli fosse accaduto qualcosa nel periodo in cui era stato via.  
Non sapeva bene cosa, ma sentiva la sua afflizione.  
Non osava domandare oltre.  
O meglio, si rese presto conto che suo fratello non le avrebbe confidato i motivi delle sue preoccupazioni… non questa volta, il che per lei fu quasi una novità.  
Era la prima volta che suo fratello Fitzwilliam non le confidasse qualcosa… la prima volta che ci fossero segreti tra loro.  
Cercò di stargli vicino, e suonare per lui tutte le volte che poteva. 

Gli sforzi di Georgiana non passarono inosservati ai suoi occhi, e vedere la sua adorata sorella premurarsi tanto per lui, quando una volta accadeva l’esatto contrario, lo faceva amaramente sorridere.  
D’altronde, tutto ciò che fece per soddisfare la sua curiosità riguardante il periodo trascorso a Meryton fu raccontarle vagamente delle feste a cui aveva partecipato, del ballo a Netherfield, delle persone che aveva conosciuto.  
Sperava vivamente di non aver lasciato trapelare nulla riguardo ad Elizabeth Bennet che desse adito alla sorella per nuove domande a cui avrebbe trovato difficile rispondere.  
Non poteva esserne sicuro… sua sorella era in certi momenti estremamente perspicace nel leggere le sue emozioni.  


\-----------------

I mesi si susseguirono, era ormai giunta la primavera ma nonostante tutto…a dispetto del tempo passato… non riusciva a smettere di pensare a lei. 

Elizabeth Bennet…  
Quella fanciulla gli aveva stregato il cuore con qualche oscuro maleficio…  
Gli aveva sottratto il senno…  
Qualunque cosa facesse, ovunque andasse… il pensiero di lei l’ossessionava…  
La rivedeva nei suoi ricordi come gli era apparsa a Netherfield.  
Bellissima, affascinante e indomabile, con quegli occhi neri, intensi e brucianti…  
Era forse allora che l’incantesimo aveva avuto suo pieno compimento…?  
O anche prima, chi poteva dirlo.  
Per quanto bravo a nascondere tutto ciò che di più personale avesse nel suo animo, non poté non accorgersi che talvolta Georgiana o anche Bingley notavano la sua strana melanconia.  
Sentiva che quel sentimento lo stava consumando e per quanto orgoglioso, non poteva alfine non ammettere a se stesso ciò che a lungo si era ostinato a negare. 

Lui l’amava.

Ricordava perfettamente quando era accaduto che la sua mente per la prima volta lo mise violentemente di fronte a questa realtà.  
Era seduto al suo scrittoio, nell’appartamento a Londra.  
Aveva ricevuto della corrispondenza a cui dover rispondere.  
Una lettera di Bingley, con un invito a passare assieme il periodo pasquale…  
Offerta che a suo malincuore dovette declinare.  
Molto probabilmente anche quell’anno sua zia Catherine lo avrebbe voluto a Rosings, come sempre, nella vana speranza di consolidare i rapporti tra lui e sua cugina Anne, coltivando il desiderio per lui assurdo che i due si sposassero.  
C’era anche una lettera di Georgiana, che gli raccontava dei suoi studi al pianoforte.  
Lettere d’affari.  
E infine quella di sua zia Catherine. Tutto come era sempre stato.  
Sospirò, massaggiandosi le palpebre per la stanchezza… erano certo le tre di notte passate.  
Tristemente, non poté non constatare che la sua esistenza fosse decisamente prevedibile, ma non poté di certo sospettare quanto fosse contenuto in quella lettera.  
Iniziò a leggerla con una certa distrazione ma poi, come colpito da una folgore, le mani gli tremarono non appena scorse il nome della fanciulla che dominava la sua mente.  
Sembrava che in quel periodo la zia avrebbe avuto spesso come ospite Mr.Collins e sua moglie Charlotte e i due sarebbero stati accompagnati da una delle cugine dell’uomo, nonché grande amica di Charlotte… Elizabeth Bennet.  
Lesse quel nome per almeno cinque volte, come se non credesse che fosse realmente scritto, ma che lo stesse solo immaginando 

Elizabeth Bennet.  
La sua Elizabeth. 

Le mani gli tremarono ancora una volta.  
… aveva davvero pensato a lei in quei termini?  
Aveva pensato a lei come… la SUA Elizabeth…?  
Lesse oltre ma non c’era molto altro che valesse la pena ricordare… solo il prevedibile invito che si aspettava.  
Elizabeth sarebbe andata a Rosings.  
L’avrebbe rivista.  
Il suo cuore si risvegliò come da una sorta di torpore e prese a battere tanto veloce da non concedergli respiro.  
Si affrettò a scrivere una lettera in cui accettava l’invito della zia, lottando con i suoi tremiti.  
Una nuova linfa vitale scorreva in lui…  
Aveva compreso finalmente.  
Non gli importava chi lei fosse, il suo rango o la sua famiglia…  
Era semplicemente Elizabeth.  
Una donna che l’aveva soggiogato con il bagliore del suo intelletto brillante… con i suoi occhi grandi e profondi… con la sua fierezza e tenacia… con il suo coraggio e la sua forza… con una luce che la faceva risplendere sopra ogni cosa.  
Voleva che lei sapesse tutto questo, che sapesse cosa provava per lei.  
Sapeva di correre un grande rischio, il rischio di essere respinto. 

Di soffrire immensamente.  
Ma in un angolo del suo cuore, nutriva la speranza che lei almeno avesse ascoltato e compreso la forza dei suoi sentimenti, e che finalmente capisse che lui non era l’uomo che probabilmente Wickham le aveva dipinto…  
Raccolse quei ricordi di pochi giorni prima, mentre gli veniva annunciato che il suo bagaglio era pronto.  
Semplicemente annuì, e si affrettò a lasciare il suo appartamento.  
Salì nella carrozza, diretta nel Kent.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre, grazie per chi abbia letto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui si assiste all'incontro con Lady Catherine a Rosings.

L’accoglienza di sua zia fu quella che sempre gli era riservata: in fondo, la più calorosa che si potesse aspettare da una donna come lei.  
Da quando erano morti i suoi genitori, la zia Catherine aveva sempre vegliato su di lui e su Georgiana. A modo suo aveva prospettato per loro sempre il meglio. O forse sarebbe più corretto dire, quello che lei riteneva fosse il meglio.  
Una volta raggiunta un’età tale da essere indipendente almeno in linea di principio da lei e dal suo matronale desiderio di controllare ogni aspetto della loro vita, la sua presenza e le sue ingerenze erano diventate meno costanti, benché non fossero affatto cessate.  
L’idea che sua zia gli aveva da sempre manifestato in maniera più o meno velata, quella di fargli sposare Anne…  
Lui sapeva che quello fosse desiderio dei suoi genitori sin da quando erano bambini, pienamente avallato da sua zia: erano cresciuti assieme ma per lui era quasi una sorella, anche se in cuor suo non poteva dire di provare per lei quel particolare affetto che sentiva per Georgiana.  
Quel che era certo era che mai avrebbe pensato di poter condividere l’esistenza con lei come marito.  
Anne era una fanciulla circondata da un’aura tetra di rimpianto e malinconia: Lady de Bourgh l’aveva tenuta chiusa in una gabbia dorata, come un uccellino ritenuto troppo debole per spiccare il volo, senza sapere che forse proprio quella gabbia l’aveva reso talmente debole da rendergli possibile appena la sopravvivenza.  
Non avrebbe mai volato, la povera cugina Anne.  
Troppo debole per fare qualsiasi cosa, in primis per opporsi ai voleri di sua madre. La stessa madre che non faceva che ricordargli questa sua fragilità.  
Darcy non era tanto insensibile da non notare l’espressione della ragazza quando sua zia elencava una serie di abilità che mai avrebbe posseduto per via della debolezza del suo fisico.  
C’era qualcosa di sottilmente crudele, nel modo che sua zia aveva di tenere alle persone che amava.

Trascorse i primi giorni a Rosings in compagnia del colonnello Fitzwilliam, tra battute di caccia, cavalcate e partite a scacchi.  
E infine giunse il giorno in cui vide Elizabeth varcare la soglia del palazzo di Rosings.  
Poteva giurare che lei non lo avesse visto subito, poiché il punto della stanza in cui si trovava a conversare con il colonnello lo aveva nascosto ai suoi occhi.  
Ebbe così il tempo di osservarla per un lungo istante: indossava quello stesso abito verde che le aveva visto al ballo di Meryton: come avrebbe potuto dimenticare quella sera?

Si diresse a piccoli, silenziosi passi verso la fanciulla, accanto a lui, l’amico Fitzwilliam.  
Era teso. Molto teso.  
Ma fece del suo meglio per dominarsi, e fortunatamente ci riuscì.  
Poté osservare l’espressione d’autentica sorpresa della ragazza, per quanto ella stessa non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi più di tanto, essendo a conoscenza del legame di parentela tra Mr. Darcy e Lady de Bourgh.  
Lui accennò ad un inchino solenne e si affrettò a dire che era anch’egli un ospite.  
In quel momento, solo in quel momento, la zia Catherine si alzò in piedi, chiedendo ad Elizabeth se già avesse conosciuto suo nipote.  
Era come se in qualche modo riuscisse ad intravedere all’improvviso qualcosa, qualcosa di cui prima non era a conoscenza.  
Darcy non aveva detto a sua zia di conoscere Elizabeth: non ne aveva avuto modo né il motivo, ma aveva visto l’espressione di sua zia, mentre le poneva quella domanda.  
Era stata tenuta all’oscuro di qualcosa da parte di suo nipote, e se ne stava chiedendo il perché.  
Darcy sapeva bene che adesso lei avrebbe posto tutte le domande possibili alla ragazza per sapere chi fosse.  
Era come se Lady de Bourgh si fosse resa conto d’un tratto che qualcosa stesse sfuggendo al suo controllo, e doveva fare in modo di riprendere in mano le redini della situazione… quale che essa fosse.  
Quel che Darcy immaginava si verificò immancabilmente durante la cena.  
Elizabeth stava per sedersi accanto a Fitzwilliam, e Mr. Collins naturalmente accanto a sua moglie.  
La perentoria ammonizione di Lady de Bourgh fece sì che il pastore scattasse letteralmente sull’attenti per compiacerla, e scambiasse il suo posto con quello di Elizabeth.  
Darcy poté non sentirsi improvvisamente nervoso, in parte, per la consapevolezza di sederle accanto, ma in buona parte, perché temeva di sapere fin troppo bene cosa sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco.  
Facendosi coraggio, tentò di fare conversazione con lei, chiedendole della sua famiglia.  
La stessa Elizabeth parve sorpresa dalla sua iniziativa.  
D’un tratto la voce di Lady Catherine sovrastò quella di entrambi: l’interrogatorio di Lady de Bourgh era iniziato.  
Martellante, su ogni cosa che riguardasse la sua famiglia, le sue sorelle…  
Gli altri commensali tacevano semplicemente.  
Non osavano proferire parola.  
Nemmeno lui.  
Ma se da un lato osservava sua zia, che tanto incuteva timore a tutti, dall’altro non poteva fare a meno di ammirare Elizabeth che riusciva egregiamente a tenerle testa.  
Mai nessuno aveva osato.  
Nessuno si era mai azzardato a parlare a sua zia con tale schiettezza…  
Lui stesso ammetteva di essere sempre stato arrendevole nei suoi riguardi, e passivo a buona parte dei suoi voleri.  
Ma non Elizabeth.  
Lei aveva forza, e coraggio nelle proprie convinzioni.  
Non aveva paura di difendere le sue idee. Lui, invece, le teneva saldamente chiuse nel suo cuore.  
Come se fosse già certo di non essere in grado di proteggerle dagli attacchi di sua zia o di chiunque altro.  
Al confronto con tanta tenacia, si sentì improvvisamente vigliacco.

Dopo cena, Lady Catherine condusse tutti nel salotto per conversare.  
Elizabeth aveva dimostrato la sua indipendenza anche stavolta, staccandosi dal gruppo per osservare con fanciullesca curiosità le tante varietà di pappagalli che sua zia teneva nelle voliere.  
Ma sua zia, lui lo sapeva, non permetteva neanche di questi sottili affronti.

La invitò subito a suonare per loro, ben sapendo che per stessa ammissione della ragazza, lei fosse quanto di più lontano ci potesse essere da una virtuosa pianista.  
Alla fine, anche lei dovette cedere alle insistenze della dama, e anche di suo cugino.  
La osservò incedere verso il piano come un condannato va verso il patibolo.  
Accettando il suo destino, per quanto buio apparisse.  
Non ci volle molto per capire che Elizabeth non peccava di eccessiva modestia nel dire di non esser brava a suonare.  
Ma mai… mai l’aveva ammirata più che in quel momento.  
Restava lì, ad eseguire quel brano, seria e concentrata, e per quanto i risultati fossero lontani dall’essere eccellenti, non demordeva, ma andava avanti con imperterrita fierezza.  
Era splendida, in quel momento.  
Come circondata da una luce che la faceva brillare malgrado la sala cupa illuminata dai candelabri.  
Come una falena attratta dalla fiamma, si ritrovò ben presto ad andare verso di lei, per fermarsi al suo cospetto, accanto al pianoforte.  
Lei gli chiese se sperava forse di intimorirla andando ad ascoltarla lì e lo avvertì che ciò non sarebbe accaduto, anche sapendo che sua sorella suonava magnificamente.  
Darcy le disse che ormai credeva di conoscerla abbastanza da sapere che non sarebbe riuscito ad intimorirla neanche se avesse voluto e a lei scappò un sorriso, che per lui fu una goccia di gioia.  
In fondo, non aveva detto nulla che non fosse vero, considerando quel che le aveva visto affrontare quella sera.  
In quel mentre sopraggiunse anche il colonnello Fitzwilliam, chiedendole come si fosse comportato lui nell’Hertfordshire.  
Elizabeth smise di suonare, e non perse l’occasione di fare del sarcasmo ai suoi danni, riferendosi al suo contegno al ballo di Meryton.  
Inutile difendersi ponendo il fatto che non conoscesse nessuno al di fuori di Charles e Caroline.  
Ma d’altronde, il loro interlocutore venne in fretta richiamato dalla zia Catherine.

Darcy si sentì nuovamente in pericolo.  
Era solo, davanti a quegli occhi che lo scrutavano, giudicandolo.

Per un attimo arrivò a pensare che lei lo stesse provocando, per capire chi lui fosse davvero.  
Oppure più semplicemente lo teneva in così bassa considerazione da volerlo solo rendere oggetto del suo scherno…  
Quale che fosse la verità, sentiva di dover dire qualcosa.  
Perché non riusciva a parlarle? Perché non riusciva a mostrarle chi lui fosse realmente?  
Era davvero un codardo, allora?  
Un ultimo sguardo agli occhi di lei, che in fretta tornarono a posarsi sui tasti del pianoforte.  
Fu mentre lei stava pigiando i primi tasti che una voce prese a parlare.  
La sua voce, per quanto sembrasse provenire da remoti anfratti del suo essere.  
Una voce che non era abituata a parlare, e che sussurrava appena.  
\- Non ho il dono di conversare con facilità con persone che non ho mai incontrato prima… -   
La risposta che ricevette non se l’aspettava.  
\- Potreste chiedere consiglio a vostra zia e impratichirvi! –  
Ancora una volta quel sarcasmo pungente come risposta.  
Se lo meritava.  
Ma non poté che sentirsi… ferito.  
Aveva cercato di spiegarle, e lei non l’aveva compreso.  
Ma in qualche modo, Elizabeth aveva centrato la verità.  
Si nascondeva dietro sé stesso e non faceva nulla per cambiare quel lato del suo carattere.

Perché aveva troppa paura. Perché temeva di non averne la forza.

E se era un codardo, allora meritava tutto il sarcasmo di quella ragazza che sola, e alla sua giovane età, aveva combattuto contro sua zia con le sue stesse armi senza tirarsi indietro.  
Si allontanò a passo lento dal pianoforte, lanciando un ultimo sguardo alla fanciulla.

Sentimenti confusi e potenti si riaccesero in lui.  
Non poteva continuare a rovinare ogni cosa a quel modo.  
Non voleva perderla.

Nella sua mente si puntualizzava l’idea che in realtà lui non l’avesse mai avuta.  
Chi mai avrebbe potuto ingabbiare quella ninfa fiera e temeraria?  
Se solo lei avesse potuto leggergli nel cuore.  
Avrebbe forse compreso cosa si agitava dentro di lui.  
Quanto forti e di qual natura fossero i sentimenti che nutriva per lei.  
Ma non era così che andavano le cose.  
Lei continuava a suonare senza distogliere la sua attenzione dalle sue dita, e lui non poté che tornare affianco a sua zia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui si consuma l'incontro spiazzante tra Darcy ed Elizabeth a casa di Mr. Collins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitolo breve ma intenso. ;)

Trascorse qualche giorno da quella cena a Rosings.  
Era pomeriggio e Darcy aveva deciso di godere della bella giornata per cavalcare nel parco di Rosings.  
Ne sentiva il bisogno, come sempre quando la sua mente era in tumulto, come se il vento in pieno viso potesse in qualche modo fargli dimenticare ogni cosa.  
Ma niente avrebbe potuto, e si rese conto ancora una volta che stava… scappando.

Scappava invano.

Perché ciò che lo tormentava era dentro il suo animo, e non esisteva al mondo cavallo abbastanza veloce per fuggire da esso.  
Eppure tutto poteva essere così facile.  
Poteva andare da lei, parlarle, aprirle il suo cuore.  
Perché non ci riusciva? Perché?  
Senza rendersene nemmeno conto, si trovò nei pressi di Hunsford, la dimora di Mr. Collins.   
Dove si trovava lei ancora lei, da alcuni giorni, ospite del suo petulante parente e della cara amica di lei.   
Il cuore prese a battergli come non mai.  
L’immagine di Elizabeth al pianoforte, che gli si rivolgeva con tale sarcasmo, gli apparve all’istante davanti agli occhi.

Non voleva più vedere quegli occhi prendersi gioco di lui.

Spronò il suo cavallo in maniera decisa, e questo partì al galoppo verso la casa del pastore.  
Lei doveva sapere, doveva sapere quanto gli avesse soggiogato il cuore.  
Quali tremiti avessero percorso il suo essere e quali tormenti avessero funestato il suo animo in quei mesi lontano da lei.  
Doveva sapere che gli aveva rubato il sonno, il giorno stesso in cui aveva posato lo sguardo su di lei.

Voleva chiedere la sua mano, e poi, si sarebbe rimesso alla sua clemenza.

Pensava questo, e nel frattempo una forza cieca e sconsiderata lo portò a bussare alla porta di casa Collins senza troppi indugi, irrompendo letteralmente nella stanza in cui, si accorse, c’era solo lei, Elizabeth, seduta ad un piccolo tavolo intenta a scrivere quella che sembrava una lettera…  
Solo allora…  
Solo in quel momento si rese conto di ciò che stava facendo… di dove fosse… e con chi fosse.  
I Collins non c’erano.  
Ed era solo, con lei.  
Solo, con le sue risoluzioni che sembravano perdere un po’ del loro vigore ad ogni attimo che passava.  
Invero, quando l’aveva guardata negli occhi, appena entrato, e aveva realizzato ciò che si accingeva a fare, si sentì… imbarazzato…mortificato…completamente sciocco e folle.

Fuor di dubbio che lei pensasse la stessa cosa nel vederlo, a giudicare dall'espressione perplessa e da quel leggero sorriso stranito.

Darcy teneva in mano i suoi guanti di pelle, e li stringeva con forza, tormentandoli in una morsa.  
Ecco, era lì, davanti ad Elizabeth, davanti alla fanciulla che amava, ma non riusciva a parlare e a malapena teneva a mente di dover respirare.  
Non si sedette nonostante l’invito di lei, visibilmente confusa.  
Come darle torto?  
Cercava di darsi coraggio, ma non ci riusciva.  
La paura di coprirsi di ridicolo ai suoi occhi aveva fatto si che paradossalmente si verificasse proprio quest’ultima cosa, in un circolo vizioso senza fine, dal quale lui non sapeva come uscire.  
Tutto ciò che riuscì a dire fu una sciocca osservazione sulla casa, che sicuramente aveva confuso Elizabeth ancora di più.  
Come poteva permettere alle sue emozioni di prendere tale controllo di sé?  
Distoglieva lo sguardo, per poi posarlo nuovamente su di lei…quasi sperando che il guardarla potesse ridargli la forza di parlare, ma non fu così.  
Il timore e l’ansia si erano impadroniti di lui senza rimedio.

Ridicolo e codardo, ecco come si sentiva! 

Ecco come era certo che adesso lo vedesse Elizabeth.  
E l’improvviso ritorno di Charlotte e suo marito fu per lui un’immeritata liberazione.  
Si congedò in fretta, tutto ciò che voleva era dileguarsi il più in fretta possibile per la vergogna che stava provando in quel momento.  
Avere osato un’azione tanto temeraria era gia qualcosa che l’avrebbe reso oggetto di derisione…   
Il fatto che poi non fosse neanche riuscito a portare a buon fine i suoi propositi lo rendevano doppiamente folle e doppiamente meritevole di subire lo scherno di lei.  
Cavalcò svelto verso il parco, diretto verso il palazzo di Rosings.


	7. Chapter 7

Quel giorno il cielo era cupo, e minacciava pioggia da un momento all’altro ma nulla avrebbe impedito a sua zia di attendere alla funzione religiosa del signor Collins, e i suoi ospiti non erano esenti da questa volontà.

  
Darcy entrò in chiesa e prese posto al banco riservato solitamente alla sua famiglia, mentre Fitzwilliam sedette accanto ad Elizabeth, qualche panca più avanti, ma esattamente di fronte ai suoi occhi.

  
In realtà, lui ascoltava a malapena le parole del prelato e a giudicare dai volti degli altri presenti, essi non mostravano maggiore interesse del suo per quell’altisonante sermone.

Aveva sentito tuonare all'esterno, segno che il temporale era infine scoppiato.Era a capo chino, Darcy, ascoltando il rumore della pioggia come se gli stesse parlando.  
Si era accorto che Elizabeth e il colonnello stavano discorrendo a bassa voce, non poteva immaginare di cosa, e in fondo era troppo preso nei suoi pensieri per curarsene, anche se sentì una punta di gelosia.  
Non verso Fitzwilliam… bensì verso la naturalezza e semplicità con cui riuscisse a conversare con Elizabeth, quando per lui era talmente complicato.

  
Prese a riflettere su sé stesso, su Elizabeth, sulla sua vita.  
Gli tornò alla mente quella magra figura fatta solo qualche giorno prima al suo cospetto e sentì una stretta nel petto.  
Quel sentimento non gli avrebbe concesso tregua.

  
Respirò a fondo.  
Lei era lì, a pochi passi da lui.  
Doveva tendere una mano, per afferrarla…doveva dirle ciò che sentiva.  
Sembrava tanto semplice da dire.  
Lui l’amava.   
Si sentiva mancare il respiro ogni volta che pronunciava solo mentalmente queste parole… come avrebbe potuto mai dirglielo ad alta voce?  
Strinse i pugni.  
Lui doveva riuscirci.  
Doveva.  
Alzò lo sguardo di scatto verso di lei… e inaspettatamente, si accorse che lei lo stava fissando ma colta sul fatto, aveva rivolto rapidamente lo sguardo altrove.

Alla fine della messa, disse a sua zia che sarebbe tornato a Rosings a cavallo, per quanto lei avesse cercato di convincerlo ad andare in carrozza assieme a loro, dicendogli che il temporale infuriava.  
Aveva visto Elizabeth lasciare in fretta la chiesa.

  
Doveva raggiungerla e parlarle.

  
Uscito fuori, la pioggia si abbatté violenta su di lui come su tutto quello che lo circondava…  
Era talmente fitta da impedirgli di vedere chiaramente.   
Dove poteva essere andata…?  
Poi, in lontananza, una figura che correva verso il parco.  
Era lei.  
Non capiva dove stesse andando… ma sembrava che fuggisse.  
Prese ad inseguirla, pensando all'ironia della situazione… era come se in qualche modo lei avesse gia intuito le sue intenzioni, e volesse scomparire ancora una volta dai suoi occhi.  
Ma non gliel'avrebbe permesso stavolta.  
Non prima che lei avesse saputo.

  
La vide correre oltre il ponte, e addentrarsi ancora una volta nel fitto della vegetazione…come la prima volta che l’aveva vista… ma non c’era il sole, stavolta.  
Si era diretta verso il tempietto di Apollo…  
Rallentò i suoi passi, e respirò profondamente per placare l’affanno… ma il suo cuore non rallentò i suoi battiti…  
Salì i gradini del tempietto con tutta la risolutezza che possedeva…  
Non era più momento di scappare.  
Elizabeth sussultò alla sua vista.  
L’aveva spaventata, ma non si fermò.  
Si conosceva bene…e se si fermava, non avrebbe più avuto la forza.

  
\- Miss Elizabeth…Ho lottato invano e non c’è rimedio. Questi mesi trascorsi sono stati un tormento. Sono venuto a Rosings con il solo scopo di vedervi. Dovevo vedervi. Ho lottato contro la mia volontà, le aspettative della mia famiglia, l’inferiorità delle vostre origini, il mio rango e patrimonio, tutte cose che voglio dimenticare e chiedervi di mettere fine alla mia agonia… - iniziò così, dicendo tutto questo in fretta, quasi in modo incomprensibile, come se esitare anche solo per un secondo avrebbe bloccato la sua voce per sempre.  
Elizabeth respirava affannosamente per la corsa, e lo fissava stranita, dicendogli infine che non capiva…  
Ma prima che la sua mente lo istruisse su cos'altro dirle, una voce prepotente, più profonda, quella del sentimento che aveva preso possesso di lui, disse quanto lui avrebbe mai immaginato di poterle dire.  
\- Vi amo. – 

  
La vide paralizzarsi, ma non esitò neanche stavolta.  
\- Con grande ardore. – la sua voce tremò… ma aggiunse un’ultima cosa. – Vi prego, concedetemi la vostra mano. – 

Il dado era tratto.  
Il sangue gli pulsava alle tempie, si sentiva stretto in una morsa che non accennava ad allentarsi…  
Fissava il suo viso, aspettando che si pronunciasse…  
Non poteva non aver compreso la profondità dei suoi sentimenti.  
Le aveva aperto il suo cuore, gli era costato immensamente.  
Eppure...  
Ancora una volta, quel che uscì dalle sue labbra sapeva tanto di derisione.  
A lei dispiaceva per la sofferenza da lui patita, non era sua intenzione fargliela provare.  
Darcy tacque.

\- Questa è la vostra risposta..? –   
Era incredulo.  
Come poteva, anche adesso, prendersi gioco di lui…?  
Questo no, non lo accettava…   
Rabbia.  
Rabbia adesso si era impadronita di lui.  
Perché?  
Non si era di certo aspettato con assoluta certezza che lei lo accettasse… ma pretendeva almeno rispetto per i suoi sentimenti…  
Cosa mai aveva fatto per meritare un trattamento del genere…?  
Fu presto detto.  
Lei sapeva.

Sapeva che aveva interferito tra sua sorella Jane e Charles.  
Rimase a bocca aperta.  
Come faceva a saperlo? Chi mai poteva averle detto…?  
Ma adesso non aveva importanza.  
Non negava quanto aveva fatto.  
L’aveva fatto per il bene di Bingley; credeva che Jane fosse indifferente al suo amico.  
Elizabeth reagì incredula e sdegnata a quelle parole.  
Mai l’aveva vista così accesa dalla collera.

  
Ma lui era in buona fede, aveva le sue ragioni e non esitò a farle valere contro le sue…  
Salvo lo scoprire poi che erano del tutto erronee.  
Elizabeth lo accusò di aver pensato che forse sua sorella mirasse ai suoi soldi, ma lui si affrettò a dirle che non l’avrebbe mai offesa a tal punto ritenendola capace di questo, anche se il sospetto c’era stato…  
Ma soprattutto, c’era la questione della sua famiglia.  
Ecco.  
Stavano venendo alle note più dolenti.  
Le disse ciò che pensava della sua famiglia, e della mancanza di decoro che manifestavano.  
Non credeva a sé stesso, e alla violenza delle sue parole.  
La ragazza era ammutolita.

  
Si sentì improvvisamente in colpa per l’irruenza del suo pensiero… e se ne scusò, dicendo che quel giudizio non comprendeva lei e Jane.  
Ma ancora, l’incubo non era finito.  
Lei chiese ancora cosa avesse da dire su Mr. Wickham.

  
Al solo sentire quel nome, il sangue prese a correre in fretta, e la rabbia crebbe.  
Ancora lui.  
Sempre e solo lui, ancora una volta, anche adesso!  
Perché lei continuava a chiedere di lui?  
Perché continuava a difenderlo, a credere alle sue parole?  
Lui le aveva confessato i suoi sentimenti, era lì, in agonia, pentendosi di quanto avesse fatto a Jane e Charles anche se allora credeva di essere nel giusto; era lì a subire la sua rabbia e le sue accuse…  
E lei… pensava a Wickham!

  
Il sentimento che teneva dentro di sé assunse le sembianze di una creatura vorace e spaventosa che gli divorò il cuore.  
Gelosia.  
Folle gelosia.

  
Fece un passo avanti verso di lei, con gli occhi accesi almeno quanto i suoi.  
Wickham… le aveva parlato delle sue sventure.  
\- Oh si, le sue sventure sono state davvero grandi… -   
\- Prima gli rovinate l’avvenire e poi usate un simile sarcasmo? –   
Gelosia e collera si mescolarono pericolosamente dentro di lui, esplodendo come mai gli era accaduto in vita sua…  
\- E così questa è la vostra opinione su di me…grazie per averla espressa con dovizia! Potevate dimenticare le offese se non avessi offeso il vostro orgoglio… -   
\- …il mio orgoglio?? –   
\- … con la MIA ONESTA’ confessando le mie riserve su una nostra relazione amorosa.vi aspettavate che mi rallegrassi per l’inferiorità della vostra famiglia? –  
Quel che lui disse forse non gli faceva onore.  
Rinfacciare alla fanciulla che amava la sua inferiorità di nascita… che era un dato di fatto, forse… ma in quel contesto, un’offesa imperdonabile.  
Lei gli riversò addosso tutta la sua collera.  
Lo fissò dritto negli occhi, con lo sguardo colmo d’ira e di sdegno e gli disse che sin dal primo momento, per quella sua arroganza e disprezzo per i sentimenti altrui, lei si era resa conto che lui fosse l’ultimo uomo al mondo che avrebbe mai potuto sposare.

Un coltello gli si piantò nel cuore.  
Perché…?  
Perché stava accadendo tutto questo?  
Lui l’amava con tutto se stesso… i suoi sentimenti erano sinceri.  
Eppure doveva subire quello sguardo sprezzante e crudele.  
Il suo viso divenne una maschera apparentemente fredda.  
Dentro di sé, il suo cuore sanguinava e faceva male…ma impose ai suoi occhi di non tradirlo…   
Eppure, in quella sua infinita agonia.  
Tendeva ancora verso di lei.  
Chinò il capo verso il suo viso.  
Un sospiro sfuggì alle sue labbra, come se il suo animo straziato chiedesse clemenza con il suo ultimo alito di vita…  
Le era così vicino.

  
Così vicino a lei… alle sue labbra…che avevano pronunciato quelle parole terribili, ponendo fine alle sue speranze…  
Le desiderava…  
Ma a che scopo, strapparle un bacio privo di senso…?  
Un bacio che poi l’avrebbe tormentato per sempre, ricordandogli ciò che più voleva e che aveva perduto per sempre…  
Raccolse l’ultimo briciolo di dignità che gli era rimasto, e si allontanò da lei.  
\- Perdonatemi… se vi ho rubato tutto questo tempo. -   
Le lanciò un ultimo sguardo… per poi andarsene senza voltarsi indietro.

§§§

Arrivò a Rosings che era praticamente ora di cena ma si rifiutò di partecipare.  
Il cibo era l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri.  
Si rinchiuse nella sua camera.  
Tolse la giacca e il cravattino, e li poggiò su di una sedia, accanto al camino acceso, unica luce che rischiarasse la stanza.  
Pioveva ancora… sarebbe piovuto tutta la notte.  
Chiuse gli occhi ma il volto di Elizabeth apparve all’improvviso, costringendolo a riaprirli in fretta.  
Si diresse alla finestra, per poi sedersi sul davanzale, proprio come faceva da bambino, quando aveva bisogno di stare solo a pensare.

  
Poggiò la testa alla cornice della finestra, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto…  
Il suo cuore adesso batteva così lentamente che poteva giurare che non battesse affatto.  
Non se ne sarebbe stupito.  
Si sentiva svuotato, e annientato.  
Aveva perso Elizabeth.  
Ripensò a tutto quello che lei aveva detto.  
Lui aveva rovinato la felicità di Jane. Aveva rovinato la felicità di Charles.

  
Era vero, lui era intervenuto… ma era stato solo per il bene del suo amico, perché si credeva nel giusto.  
Aveva peccato di superbia, forse, nel credere di sapere quali fossero i sentimenti di Jane.  
Non poté non negare a se stesso che un ruolo importante era stato giocato nel suo giudizio dalla cattiva opinione che aveva della famiglia Bennet.  
Era stato accecato dai suoi pregiudizi.  
Ma se riconosceva la possibilità di questa sua errata valutazione, non accettava che lei lo accusasse di essere causa delle sventure di Wickham.  
Il suo orgoglio e l’onore della sua famiglia gli imponevano di chiarire la situazione.

  
Poteva accettare che lei non lo amasse…  
Ma non poteva accettare che lei lo odiasse.

  
Soprattutto, che lo odiasse in base a volgari calunnie che, anche se ormai era tardi, doveva smascherare.  
Che almeno ciò servisse a salvarla dalle mani di quell'uomo.

Andò allo scrittoio, e accese una candela.  
Prese un foglio e la penna d’oca…  
Scrisse tutto.  
Scrisse della faccenda di Charles e Jane… di come, per quanto in errore, era stato mosso da buone intenzioni e quel che aveva fatto l’aveva fatto per proteggere il suo migliore amico…  
Scrisse di Wickham, di quanto suo padre gli fosse affezionato, tanto da lasciargli una rendita, di come gli avesse fatto credere di voler prendere i voti solo per poi mostrarsi quel che lui fosse realmente alla sua morte… quando disse di non esserne intenzionato, e prese la rendita per sperperarla al gioco in poche settimane, e alla richiesta di altri soldi, lui glieli rifiutò.

  
Di come…

  
La sua mano esitò a scrivere di Georgiana.

Il ricordo delle lacrime di sua sorella si ripresentò alla sua memoria.  
Si, Elizabeth doveva sapere anche questo.  
Proseguì, scrivendo di come lui avesse fatto credere a Georgiana di amarla, e voleva convincerla a fuggire con lui… solo per poter mettere le mani sulla sua ingente eredità. Eredità che non avrebbe mai ottenuto… e quando lui lo seppe, abbandonò la povera fanciulla nella più cupa disperazione.  
Altri ricordi…  
Delle notti insonni di sua sorella, passate a piangere in salotto mentre suonava il pianoforte.  
E quando Darcy, svegliato dalla musica, le si avvicinava, lei si gettava tra le sue braccia piangendo ogni sua lacrima fino ad addormentarsi stremata…  
E lui, che sentiva il dolore della sua adorata sorella, la stringeva forte, e le ripeteva che presto il dolore sarebbe svanito e l’avrebbe dimenticato…  
Strinse gli occhi con forza a quel ricordo…  
Elizabeth era certamente una fanciulla forte… molto più forte di Georgiana… ma non avrebbe permesso che quell’individuo le devastasse il cuore.  
Mentre sigillava la lettera, un piccolo sorriso mesto gli incurvò le labbra…  
Incredibile come nonostante quel che quella ragazza gli avesse appena fatto, non potesse fare a meno di preoccuparsi per lei…

Il giorno successivo udì da sua zia, che discorreva con Mr. Collins e sua moglie, che Elizabeth era rimasta a casa… la pioggia dell’altro giorno aveva provato la sua salute…  
Deciso più che mai a farle avere quella lettera, la sera stessa si presentò alla porta dei Collins, entrando cautamente nella casa buia.  
Elizabeth era sveglia… immobile davanti allo specchio.  
Non fece il minimo movimento, nel vederlo.  
Fissava il proprio riflesso con il viso contratto…   
Lui fece qualche passo nella penombra, e le disse di esser venuto semplicemente a consegnare quella lettera che, non aveva da temere, non conteneva quei sentimenti che l’avevano tanto disgustata… ma semplicemente aveva cercato di rispondere come poteva alle accuse che lei gli aveva rivolto.  
Detto questo, si lasciò quella casa alle spalle e montò sul suo cavallo, correndo come il vento verso il palazzo di Rosings.

  
Erano lacrime, quelle che sgorgavano dai suoi occhi.  
Il suo unico pensiero in quel momento era quello di arrivare il più presto possibile a palazzo…  
Fare i bagagli…  
E lasciare il Kent.

  
Qualsiasi posto, il più lontano possibile da Elizabeth Bennet.

  
Casa. Sarebbe tornato a Pemberley…  
Da quanto non vedeva sua sorella.  
Tornare nel Derbyshire era l’unica cosa da fare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono tornata dopo mesi lunghi e impegnativi per portare a termine ciò che ho iniziato.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
